Pijanstvo
thumb|336px Pijanstvo je vrsta društvene igre na poteze. Igrač mora piti alkoholna pića i navigirati kroz pet faza, nakon čega je izgubio. Pijenje je jako zabavno i Ekipa to često radi u slobodno i neslobodno vrijeme. Postoji pet faza pijanstva, kao i umiranja. Najbolja mjesta za piti su Vlak park, The Livada, i World of Warcraft. Svaka osoba ima svoje najdraže piće, ali svi mrze vodku, rum, i Ivana Pernara. Alkoholna intoksikacija je uvod u dobar provod za većinu ljudi, a za manjinu, uvod u dobro jutro. Uz pijanstvo dobro idu cigarete ako ste pušač ili nepušač; grickalice ako ste gladni; i Wane ako ste mala tinejdžerica. Vino je glavni uzrok pijanstva u Base Turn ekipi. Pijanstvo općenito uzrokuje pomućeni vid i um, smijanje, žgaravicu, prazan novčanik, prometne nesreće, pljačkanje dućana, gubljenje u kasinu, frakturu, alkoholizam i smrt; ne nužno tim redom. Devet od deset ovih stvari je Ekipa već iskusila, ali nećemo naznačiti koje. Base Turn ekipa najčešće kupuje graševinu za 23 kune kod Booth-at-the-end frajera u tobacco shopu, što Krešo Lovrić vrlo dobro zna. Pijanstvo ima svoje pozitivne i negativne strane, za razliku od Nenada. Pijanstvo je univerzalna ljudska konstanta, pogotovo u Zagorju. Pijanstvo objašnjava gdje je nestao čovjek, ali i gdje je put ka sreći. Faze pijanstva U ovom dijelu članka bit će naznačene faze pijanstva. Njih su izmislili Dario i Nixa u Trpnju 2015. godine da bi pojednostavnili komunikaciju. Umjesto da si međusobno objašnjavaju koliko su pijani u datom trenutku, smislili su sustav s pet faza, pa mogu samo navesti naziv faze i skratiti opisivanje. Sustav je vrlo efikasan, osim ako ste u Fazi 5, jer tada sustav više ne vrijedi pošto ne možete pričati. Postoji mitska Faza 6, koju je navodno jednom postigao gospodin Lonc u Varaždinu, a možda i Grahek. Faza 1 - Početak thumb|330px Ovo je početna faza. Sve stvari imaju laganu početnu fazu, osim Algebre i Holokausta. Tijekom Faze 1, čovjek je "svjestan da je nešto popio", ali mu se ni manta u glavi, niti frflja, niti ništa. Početna faza je nezanimljiva, jer se teško može nazvati pijanstvom - naime, u Fazu 1 je moguće doći već sa dvije čaše vina. Varanje pijenjem metanola izaziva diskvalifikaciju putem smrti trovanjem metanolom. Fazu 1 Dario i Nixa vole preskočiti pomoću eksanja prvih par čaša pića, kako bi odmah došli u Fazu 2. Bornin naziv za Fazu 1 je "Beton". Faza 2 - Pripitost thumb|330px Faza u kojoj Počinje Zabava. Ovu fazu karakterizira osjećaj "dešavanja", smijeha i blagog mantanja. Dario i Nixa su već ovoj fazi kada ostali dođu. Tvrtko ide doma u ovoj fazi. Wanetu treba pet sati da dođe do ove faze jer sporo pije, ali onda dođe do Faze 5 u roku nekoliko minuta. Borna je čuo za ovu fazu. U Varaždinu se ova faza zove Faza 1. Tijekom ove faze, čovjek želi piti još i doći u Fazu 3, gdje je prava zabava. Tijekom Faze 2, Dario predloži da se zapali joint, čak i ako nema rizle, filtere, vodu, i travu. Faza 3 - Pijanstvo thumb|330px Faza 3 je pijanstvo - osoba frflja, smije se svemu, puši cigaretu za cigaretom, i osjeća mantanje u glavi. U ovoj fazi nema mučnine i nevolje, to dolazi kasnije. Faza 3 često sa sobom nosi i muving, te pričanje smiješnih priča. Bog je bio u ovoj fazi kada je stvorio brojku Pi. Dario se voli voziti na biciklu u ovoj fazi, ali Matija ne. Wane se voli voziti na motoru u ovoj fazi, ali Matija ne. Roditelji Markovog prijatelja Šešelja su bili u ovoj fazi kad je on začet. Faza 4 - Vergilije je Došao thumb|330px Faza 4, skraćeno "Vergilije", je početak kraja. Antički pjesnik Vergilije, koji se zaputio prema vama kada ste počeli piti, je konačno stigao, i spreman vas je odvesti u pakao. Mučnina, vrtoglavica, čemer, i kaos su glavni elementi Faze 4. Ovo je Faza kada osobe shvate da su trebali prestati piti malo ranije, a da je sad prekasno. Iz ove je faze nemoguće pobjeći, osim ako se ne desi neka izvanredna situacija poput Noći Motora, koja vas naglo otrijezni. Faza 5 - Beton thumb|330px Nevjerojatna peta faza, "Beton" je kraj krajeva. Gubitak sjećanja, sljepilo, krv i suze. Članovi Base Turn ekipe rijetko kada dođu do ove užasne i brutalne faze. Poznato je da se to dešava samo jednom u mnogo godina. Ljudi koji završe u ovoj fazi su si sami krivi. Slavne epizode uključuju Renea tijekom Nove Godine 2016., Nixu tijekom Uskrsa 2014., i Bornu kada popije pivu. Slični članci *Cosmos *Savski most *Veljača 2016. Kategorija:Pojmovi Kategorija:Fraze